In recent years, the popularity of cell phones has led to people using their cell phones for both business and personal use. Because subscribers do not want to have to pay for phone use when it's done for a business purpose, and businesses do not want to have to pay for their employee's personal phone use, many people have two phones and therefore, two accounts: one for personal use, and one for business use. Because the subscriber has two accounts, they receive two bills. A subscriber who has two different cell phone accounts has less incentive to stay with a service provider than a subscriber who has one service provider that provides both business and personal use. In this day when subscribers switch between service providers with great ease and frequency, service providers look for ways to keep subscribers happy so they do not switch.
Another result of the ubiquity of cell phones is the family with multiple cell phones where the parent is paying the wireless bills of one or more children. A parent in this situation may want to receive a single bill for the family's phone use rather than a separate bill for each member of the family. The parent may also want to have the ability to set limits on a child's cell phone use. Similarly, a business may want to have the ability to set limits on an employee's cell phone use.